What The Future Hold's
by Kibblyk91
Summary: It has been awhile since the entire gang finished the jewel , and many things are changing for them all. Some are starting families , other's are losing more and more family, and some well -they just didn't survive.


(( DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE STORY INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED)).

One year ago today , a young woman Name Kagome finally finished putting together the SH(jewel) with her friends who she had known now for over ten years , She had never thought that when she was pulled down that well so many years ago that it would change her life for ever , but it did - for ever impacting her life and future to what it is today , for the worse- and ever more for the better.

It was a monday morning and kagome who is now 26 years old , is awaken by the sound of birds chirping in her window of her and Inuyashas hut .

She gently pat's her ever swelling belly , and talks down to her un born children who will arrive into the world any day ...

" Good morning my love , I can not wait to meet you ".. she say's with a smile , as she has done this every day since she found out she was expecting.

Kagome pulled back her covers and went to stand up -

" KAGOME , what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed , " You are NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF BED , you are on bed rest ".

Inuyasha came running into the room to tuck his bride in bed .

Inuyasha and Kagome were wed a few month's prior and concieved their baby who was not yet in this world , the night they were married...

Kagome decided to stay in Inuyashas world when the jewel was completed , because she felt she had spent more time in this ERA then her own - Making this her now ERA , She often visted her family in her own time but , as she got larger with per pregnancy she had to stop visits as her prenancy became very difficult on her body.

" Inuyasha , I have to pee okay .. Jeeze , and I can move around a little remember .. quit worrying" as she went to stand up she got very light headed and almost fell over , OF COURSE Inuyasha JUMPED right to her side.

" I just worry about you okay , and our child you have in your belly".. Inuyasha then steadied Kagome and put her on the edge of the bed . A wedding gift from Sango and Miroku.

" I know but i need to go pee" she said .. " How about you can walk me to the bathroom atleast and stand guard if you wish".. Inuyasha had built Kagome a bathroom , Even though it was not apart of his ERA - Kagome had wanted atleast a few comforts from home- Even though her bathroom was a bathroom hut and a mirror above the make shift toilet , but she was perfectly fine with that .

... After Kagome was done she came out of the bathroom , Inuyasha surprised her and pulled her QUICKLY into an embrace and nuzzled her neck.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled , " you know what that does to me"

" I know , my kagome .. I just missed your scent".. Inuyasha then kissed her neck. It didn't last long because he heard her stomache grumble and this made the mate in him get all protective and in hunter mode.

" Kagome .. You are starving. Time for you to go back to bed while I get some food for you two" Inuyasha didn't give Kagome an option really , he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their mating bed , putting her down ever so gently apon it.

" Inuyasha , have you eaten today? .. Have you slept?" Kagome asked , stroking a string of hair behind Inuyashas face.

" No , and No".." DAMNIT how am I supposed todo those things when I need to to protect you and our young?! And you need to eat first , I don't give a shit about me !" He said angrily , They had -had this conversation everyday for the last month .

" Sigh , fine .. Can you get me some fruit please?" Kagome said as she fluffed some pillows behind her in a mountain.

" Of course " " NOW STAY HERE WOMAN !" He kissed her passionately apon the lips , sending her hormones into a tizzy ,then walked out of the door headed to .. Well Kagome didn't know where .. Inuyasha wouldn't be gone for long though.. Lately he was always with in JUMPING distance of their home.

... About five minutes away from Inuyasha and Kagomes home...

" DAMMIT!, I hate these damn crickets. They always mess with my hearing when I'm hunting" Inuyasha was getting very annoyed about the sound of bugs and creatures , lurking about . He knew it was close to the full moon which HE HATED now more then ever , since when the full moon came he would be a human for 24 hours and he felt like he couldn't defend his growing family , also it messed with his senses ALOT and everything really.

.. Out of the bushes something was moving around and Inuyasha cought it with his eyes and his ears perked up , in the direction of the sound..

Inuyasha slowly approached the bush as he went to pounce on his new pray he heard a scream from the village. HE QUICKLY gave up his persuit of a meal and rushed twards the screams...

... In the village...

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A demon RUNNNNNNN" .. A random villager was screaming and grabbed her child and started to run for her home.

Inuyasha approached very quickly and , ran into the lady and her young.

" INUYASHA THERE IS A DEMON OVER THERE!" She pointed " HE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

" Dammit , not what I wanted to deal with today!" Inuyasha made his claws sharp and ready for the attack.

As he approached he got the feeling he didn't need to worry.. And as he got closer he saw he really didn't need to worry , infact he was VERY pissed off at this point.

" Master Inuyasha , My master Sesshomaru has sent me for you" Drakon stated.

He was literally walking very slowly down the middle of the village .

Inuyasha rolled his eyes , how in the hell could someone be afraid of Drakon he was so little and not at all scary.

" DAMMIT DRAKON! what is your problem?!" .. " You should know better then to walk down the road in a village , Villagers don't know any better on if you are going to try and murder them and their young" .. Inuyasha thromped Drakon on his head.

" OUCH! " Drakon rubbed his head .

" INUYASHA! MY MASTER HAS SENT ME FOR YOU ! IT IS URGENT!"

" What does the bastard want?" Inuyasha almost yelled at him.

" HE WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU IMMMMMEDIATELY!"

With that , Drakon hit inuyasha on the head knocking him out . He used his MIGHTY magical walking stick . " Im sorry inuyasha- Drakon stated to a now sleeping inuyasha- but I HAVE TO BRING YOU TO MY MASTER!"

-End Of Chapter One-


End file.
